Te Amo
by Bakyura Lightwood Pendragon
Summary: Eren es novio de Levi, es su primer año nuevo juntos y Eren quiere empezar el año bien y ser el primero que diga Te Amo en la relación. ¿Cómo saldrá eso? (mal summary) AU-Modern. Probablemente OOC. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


Sin nada más que decir que:

Disfruten

¡Feliz Año nuevo!

Viva Levi

Vean Merlin

Y no olviden su review :3

* * *

Era un buen día, un hermoso día de hecho era un 31 de diciembre y Eren nunca se había sentido tan feliz, este sería el día en el que le diría por fin Te amo a su novio, a Levi.

Aún temprano, a las 7 de la mañana Levi seguía durmiendo, a su lado. Una sonrisa se permitió escapar de los labios del castaño ante el pensamiento de esto, su_ novio_ se veía tan pacífico mientras dormía, sólo mientras dormía, el castaño sabía muy bien lo frío y poco pacífico que podía ser Levi aveces.

Eso era lo que le ponía las cosas difíciles al chico para sus planes aquel fin de año, la reacción de Levi, le preocupaba, y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de decir aquellas dos cortas, pero significativas palabras sin tartamudear ante él y hacerlo parecer como que no lo sentía de verdad.

En ese momento los pensamientos de Eren se vieron interrumpidos por Levi, bostezando y desperezándose a su lado.

-Te levantaste muy temprano, Eren, eso es casi un milagro.

-Sí, buenos días a ti también –masculló el castaño.

-¿Ah?

-Nada

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

-Es un día muy bonito, hoy acaba el año y es nuestro primer año nuevo juntos.

-Estás muy animado. ¿Es sólo por eso?

-No te parece suficiente ¿Eh? –Eren hizo un puchero bastante infantil y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No quise decir eso. –Levi sonrió como sólo lo hacía para Eren y se acercó a él para besarlo y el castaño le devolvió el beso con ganas.- Nuestros amigos vienen por la noche a cenar ¿No es así? Tsk, debo ir a comprar algunas cosas para entonces.

Eren besó una vez más a su novio en los labios –Si, vienen. ¿A qué hora vienes de vuelta?

-Para la tarde supongo, estos días todas las tiendas están abarrotadas y se tarda mucho en comprar hasta un lápiz.

-Bien iré arreglando el apartamento para entonces.

Sin alguna otra palabra, Levi se dirigió al baño para ducharse y Eren hacia la cocina, iba a ser un día largo debía poner algo de energía en su sistema y la cafeína ahora mismo, parecía una excelente alternativa.

Al poco tiempo luego de un normal desayuno, acompañado de pequeños comentarios de Eren para romper el silencio, Levi salió a comprar lo que necesitarían para la noche; algunas cosillas para picar, refrescos, entre otras cosas.

Eren se encontró sólo en el apartamento, con mucho tiempo para pensar mientras aseaba el lugar, ya que sabía cómo se ponía su novio con la limpieza. Sin duda, sabía que Levi lo quería, eran novios por alguna razón ¿no? Lo único que molestaba a Eren era él mismo, sabía que iba a tartamudear, sabía que eso lo haría parecer como si se sintiera obligado a decirlo, además quería decírselo en el momento adecuado de la noche, y tampoco sabía cuándo sería eso.

El día de Eren había pasado tranquilo a pesar de los pensamientos acerca de la noche que seguían allí, ya era bastante tarde y sus amigos habían empezado a llegar, sin duda estaba algo preocupado por la tardanza de Levi, pero seguramente iba a estar bien.

-Eren

-Ah, uh… ¿Si Mikasa?

-¿Dónde está tu novio?

-Comprando

-¿El qué exactamente?

-Cosas para comer…

-Hmm

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose evitó a Eren otra de esas conversaciones con su hermana cuando esta le decía por qué no le gustaba Levi para ser su novio.

-¡Levi! –El castaño se apresuró a la puerta y abrazó y besó a Levi creando un coro de "Awwns" por parte de sus amigos.

-Eren, voy a servir esto… yo…. Hmm –Levi empezó a caminar hacia la cocina ocultando de la vista las bolsas que había traído consigo, siendo para todos más extraño de lo normal.

Sin más momentos extraños la noche había pasado siendo ya casi las doce, Levi los había llevado a todos a la sala, con el pretexto de un brindis de año nuevo, a Eren esto le había extrañado un poco, pero le pareció muy lindo de su parte que Levi quisiera hacer un brindis con todos sus amigos, para empezar el año todos felices. Decidió que luego del brindis sería el momento para decirle te amo. Y fue Levi, quien empezó a hablar de pie junto a Eren tomando su mano.

-Yo.. Eren, llevamos casi un año juntos, y sé que es muy pronto para esto, pero, de verdad, la manera en la que me siento contigo… Yo nunca me había sentido así en mi vida y no quiero sentirme de otra forma. –Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y mirar a Eren esta vez trabando su mirada con la del otro. Quería hacer esto con tus… nuestros amigos presentes, porqué sé lo que significan todos para ti, pero no te sientas presionado a responder ahora, si no quieres.

Las palabras de Levi cada segundo sorprendían más a Eren, pero entró en shock en el instante en que su novio busco en la bolsa de su pantalón y saco una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo.

-¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

Hubo un silencio absoluto luego del grito ahogado que recorrió el cuarto.

Eren se acercó más a Levi lo abrazó, lo besó y se apartó tan rápido que no podía decir si era normal.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí. ¡Te Amo! Y por supuesto que me casaré contigo. -dijo al tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad pura salían de sus ojos aguamarina y empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-También te amo, Eren. Te amo demasiado. –Dijo este limpiando las lágrimas de la cara del castaño para luego la sencilla banda de plata de la caja y colocarla en la mano de su novio, ahora prometido.

-Sabía que esa actitud tuya era extraña. –Susurró Eren al tiempo que se empezaba a inclinar para ir por un beso de su hermoso prometido.

-¿No puedo ser lindo con mi futuro esposo? –dijo muy cerca de la boca del chico, para luego besarle apasionadamente mientras los demás rompían en aplausos y felicitaciones.

El resto del año, se la pasaron felicitando a los futuros esposos y deseándoles lo mejor y luego a celebrar el compromiso y que el año que estaba llegando, sin duda alguna sería excelente.

Eren sonrió al pensar que, había dicho te amo, en el excepcional momento correcto, sin tartamudear y que ahora estaba comprometido con el hombre más impredecible del mundo.

* * *

Finito, finale.

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Ojalá ustedes también tengan (O hayan tenido) un 31 de diciembre hermoso y que en el 2014 les salga todo bien.

Nos vemos :3

Y no olviden el review –necia-


End file.
